For Now and Forever
by SoftCoyote
Summary: Willow's emotions are running high right now as she tries to sort out everything that has happened to her in the three years she has been dating Guy about what led to the very moment she is in. OneShot. Please R&R!


**So I haven't updated in a long time, and if you've read the story I've been working on since last year I would like to assure you I will continue that one... eventually. Just decided to try my hand at a spur of the moment book fanfic because I was so moved by this book that I just read. Please Read and Review, criticism is welcome. :)**

**Definitely not owned by me, but by Julia Hoban. ;)**

How did this happen?

_We were on the river, Guy and I, and the stars above us were twinkling. _

It seems like only two days ago that I met him in the library. Also, it feels as if he learned the truth about me yesterday. Or at least, what I used to be.

_His usual carefree nature was not showing tonight. He was stumbling over his words, and couldn't seem to figure out what he wanted to say. And despite his protests, he was most definitely blushing._

Then again, we have been dating for three years now so it's not really a surprise to anyone.

_Finally, he takes a deep breath and says. "Willow," he has stopped rowing to take something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"_

Just thinking about him asking me makes my heart race!

_I stare at him as if he's said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "After all we've been through and this is the reason you are acting like a fool tonight? The answer should be obvious by now," I fling my arms around him causing the boat to rock. "YES!"_

Now I sit here, in my dressing room on the day of my wedding, just staring at my ring. It seems so surreal! To think, back when I was seventeen I was just going to give all this up! To never feel again! I know now how stupid that decision was, and I owe my entire life to Guy for helping me realize this. For helping me want feel again.

_The boat tips over, dumping the two of us in the water. As we surface I bust out laughing, and the only reason I could possibly come to was how this was the reason I never wanted to sit on the wall, so why did I get in the boat! _

"_Willow! Are you alright?"_

_Guy had just surfaced and he was staring at me, trying to figure out why I was laughing._

The opening door draws me out of the trance that I was in.

"Willow, if you don't hurry up and finish you'll never be ready on time," It was Cathy with three year old Isabelle in her flower girl dress. She looked so adorable in it. "Oh my, Willow, you look absolutely gorgeous," Cathy exclaimed!

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I said. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, David walked in, clearly more nervous than I am at the moment. Then again, he did not really expect to have to do this until his own daughter was getting married, not his little sister. Pain threatens to overwhelm me as if the accident was fresh, and I struggle to keep from breaking down in tears from the realization that it should be my dad walking me, not David.

He breaks the silence by clearing his throat and says. "Willow, I think it's time"

Suddenly, my heart beats faster and I begin to feel overwhelmed. I think about all the time Guy and I put into planning this, and I'm afraid everything is going to turn out wrong! Wrong just like everything else in my life before Guy! I become so worried, that I don't even notice that I have left the room and am being escorted by David down the hallways, Cathy and Isabelle in front of us. It's just like school where I perfected my art of paying attention without listening, except this time it's walking.

This overwhelming feeling almost becomes so bad that I feel the temptation to run away and turn back to my original lifeline! Despite everything that Guy has done for me over these three years, despite how he helped me quit, I can't help but think that it could all be over if I just turned back.

However, all these thoughts disappear as soon as I step through the door and see Guy's face. It looks as if he's washed it in gold and he's practically beaming as I walk down the aisle. Then I know that I indeed could not turn back even if I wanted to.

"You are beautiful," Guy whispers to me as I reach the alter, and I can feel my cheeks redden again. The pastor begins reciting what was practiced yesterday, except this feels extremely different. So different, in fact, that yesterday might not even have happened in the first place. This also feels right, as I stare into Guy's eyes, and he stares into mine. Then come the words that every girl dreams to hear and say.

"I do," says guy, his face fixed in a genuine, loving smile.

The pastor then repeats the same thing for me and I reply. "I do," And the smile I give him in return is just as genuine. Then comes the moment when the pastor says we are now husband and wife, and Guy has leaned toward me, kissing me. Don't get me wrong, we've kissed in front of people once I got over being shy… somewhat. But this was _the_ kiss. The kiss that changes your entire life! The one that officially means you are hooked, attached, together forever, _married._

Guy looks over at me. "How do you feel?"

I smile at him some more. "Overwhelmed, but not by pain, by joy. And this time I can explain why."

As we begin our walk back down the aisle Guy leans over to me and says. "I love you."  
I look over at him. "I love you too, for now and forever."


End file.
